Random Shenanigans
by ploThief
Summary: Challenge by DarkShade5221. Stories focusing/involving on Danny, Jazz, or both! So come and spend a week with the Fenton siblings. Up now: BONUS CHAPTER: Saturday
1. Monday

**A/N:** I tried to post it on Monday, but it didn't work. I also kind of bended the prompt rules. Meh, oh well. Prompt is at the bottom.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! And because of this, the world keeps on spinning.**

* * *

**Monday**

"Danny, I didn't expect you to be a sucker to marketer's mottos." The older Fenton watched in amusement as her brother shoved down the rest of his cereal. "Don't always believe what the box says."

"But it's magically delicious!" He exclaimed sarcastically, before choking on one of the marshmallows. Jazz couldn't help but laugh. Oh, the irony.

"Okay seriously, what's the rush?" Danny stopped packing his backpack.

"It's Monday," he exclaimed, like that explained everything. Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. I'm going to guess there's a test in first period. Speaking of which, did you do good on the last one?"

"It's _well_, not good. And here I thought I was the dumb one." Okay, so maybe he was pushing it. He didn't even know that until yesterday nor did he really care. But someone had to get her off her high horse. "Gosh Jazz, don't you know anything?"

He didn't notice the faint snap when he shut the door.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." He stopped, wondering if he should run. Because Sam was smiling. Not a_ 'I-just-freed-a-spider-from-dissection'_ smile but the '_you-might-find-that-razor-I-lost-in-your-sandwich'_ type. Hesitantly, he asked why she was. She immediately frowned.

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"N-no! Nope, not at all!" He smiled nervously at her combat boots. "It's just uh, different? Different is good, right?"

If Sam heard the plea in his voice, she showed no sign of it. Instead, she started digging through her backpack.

"Danny," her voice dripped with aspartame, making him ignore the frantic _"don't do it!"_ waving from Tucker. "I got a project for history and you're gonna help. Wear these for me, kay?"

She tossed something at him. Through the fog of his brain, he recognized they were clothes. Ninja clothes.

"Danny doesn't have history with you." Tucker reasoned, attempting to save his best friend one last time. The goth smirked.

"And that's why he's going to skip math so he can help. Right, Danny?" The ghost boy nodded immediately. No one could refuse those amethyst orbs.

"Thanks! See you in a few!" She kissed him on the cheek and walked off. Danny's hormones couldn't take it anymore. His nasal cavity exploded from pure overload and he fell to the ground, gasping like an idiot. Tuck shook his head in pity.

"Dude, you are so whipped."

The raven-hair teen wiped blood from his nose and smiled dreamily.

"It's worth it."

* * *

"Still worth it?"

"Shut up Tucker."

Danny hid behind a garbage bin, desperately trying to peel out of the costume. No such luck.

"What did Sam do to this; dip it in super glue?" The techno geek shrugged.

"No clue. But kudos for it being authentic. Oh look! It's even got those star thingies!"

He grabbed one and threw it in the air, where it passed through some bushes before implanting itself into the skull of Dan Phantom, who had just happened to escape his prison to wreak havoc on the past.

"Cut it out Tuck," Danny scowled, retrieving the ninja star from his former Ultimate enemy's corpse. "You could have killed somebody."

He put the weapon back.

"Okay, now to find Sam."

Blue wisped out of his mouth.

"Or maybe not. I'm going-ow!" Danny rubbed the spot where Tucker hit him.

"Dude, stay in character. Ninjas don't scream." Danny sighed.

"Fine." He threw down a smoke ball. When the smoke cleared, the local ghost hero stood in Fenton's place. Phantom looked down at his unusual attire.

"Seriously, what did Sam do to this costume?"

He had no time to find out because the ghosts emerged, screeching like the pigeons they used to be.

"Bread crumbs!"

The ghost boy dodged their pecks of doom and whipped out some nunchucks. Coating them with ectoplasm, he encircled them in his weapon and pulled out a thermos. But of course, he had to have at least one witty banter or pun.

"That's a wrap!"

He yelped when one of the pigeons pecked his hand and he dropped the thermos below. The ghost escaped and resumed attacking the ghost boy, who was busy trying to find his thermos. Finally annoyed, he cracked open a smoke ball and vanished.

While the ghost bird continued looking for 'bread crumb man,' Danny was below in the bushes. He heard footsteps behind him.

"Okay, where is that thermos? Hey Tuck, can you help me find it? Tuck?"

A hand grabbed him and in a matter of seconds, he was encased in a dome shaped ghost shield in the middle of the woods.

"Whose turn was it to annoy me this time," he growled, throwing his fist against the shield with little success. "Vlad? Val? My parents?"

"Jazz?" He looked up to meet teal eyes.

"That's me! Jazz. J-A-Z-Z. Jazz," she screeched, giggling like a two year old.

"I'm Jazz. Did you know that? I did!"

Oh-kaay. Something was downright trippy about his sister today, more than usual. She looked like she had just lost wrestling with a tree and every ten seconds she would spaz out something like, 'I know everything!'

"You feeling okay, Jazz?"

"Super. Magnificent. Jubilant," she squealed before smashing her face against the dome.

"**NO!** You said I was _wrong_! You said I didn't know_ anything_! But guess what? You were _WRONG_!"

The way she barred her teeth made Danny so glad there was a barrier between them right now. From his vast dealings with fruitloops, it was time to take the safe approach.

"Umm...sorry? I was wrong to question your intelligence, and it will never happen again. I got class. Can you let me go now?"

"**WRONG!**" He fell flat on his butt from the rebuttal. When did Jazz take bipolar lessons from the Lunch Lady?

"You're wrong! You're going to stay here and listen to how smart I am." She opened up an encyclopedia. "_A. The first letter in the Roman alphabet as used in English_. I knew that. Did you know that Danny? Huh? Did you?"

Before Danny could reply, Sam and Tucker flew out with a thermos and a... coffee mug? Not going to ask about that one.

"Danny! What happened?"

"Jazz went cuckoo so she trapped me in here. Ya gotta get me out before she reads more of the encyclopedia!"

"You got booked by your sister?"

"Yes!"

His friends burst out laughing. The halfa rolled his eyes.

"Har har, very _puny._ Are ya'll gonna set me free or what?"

His friends didn't listen, too busy cracking book jokes. And Jazz wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"Did you get the joke Danny? I did. Huh? Did you? Did you?" Danny groaned and fell on the grass.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here was the prompt.

**Monday: Sam convinced Danny to wear a Ninja Outfit. Danny hid behind a bush, about to capture some ghosts. Then, a hand pulled him back and trapped him in a Ghost Proof dome. It was Jazz! Jazz gets Crazy Cuckoo because she was wrong. She reads Danny an encyclopedia. Will Danny survive? Will Sam and Tucker hold back their laughter?**


	2. Tuesday

**A/N**: prompt and vote at bottom.  
**Disclaimer: same as Monday**.

* * *

**Tuesday**

"-and so in order to stimulate your normal-starved mind into taking a break, while enjoying a hobby you like, I decided to let you have fun with paint. Danny rolled his eyes.

"In other words, you're art grade is treading dangerous waters and since I'm clearly the best artist in the family, you want me to do your art project."  
She protested against it, but they both knew that was the truth. Danny didn't mind at all, truthfully. His sister has always had his back and been taking her time tutoring him, so doing this was one of the only ways to repay her.

"Where here!"  
She gestured to a spacious room. Literally, everything was white: floor,walls, ceiling. The only exception was the high stool and the gallons of unopened paint cans on the floor.  
"Since I didn't know what you had in mind, I made the room your canvas."

Danny raised an eyebrow. When did she get loaded? He debated whether to ask where her stash was, but instead went over to the cabinet to grab some paintbrushes.  
"Got something in mind?"

Jazz shook her head. "The only requirement was that it showed emotions. But other than that; go crazy!"  
She grinned, watching him stare intensely at a wall. _150 points, here I come_.

Jazz went downstairs after a minute to get some homework done. She barely came back from her car when Danny shouted  
"Finished!"

She ran into the room, stopped. Dropped her bag on the floor.  
" .this?"

"You like?" Her brother chuckled, wiping sweat and red paint from his brow.  
Jazz was lost for words, but she finally choked out,

"It's... just a red dot."  
"It's not just a red dot Jazz," Danny scoffed, clearly offended by the suggestion. "See, when the viewer stares at it l- hey," He watched in horror as Jazz splattered the rest of the red paint on the wall. "I spent five minutes on that!"  
Jazz studied it carefully.  
" Hmm...needs more colors." She began opening the other paints and tossed them wildly. Danny, thinking he could save the rest of his art from the tie dye twister, ran in her path.  
"No!"

_splat_.

The boy was stuck to the wall, looking as if a rainbow barfed all over him. He was absolutely still. Jazz lowered her bucket.  
" Danny?"

" ME EYES! IT BUURRNNSS!" Danny ran to the left wall, then the right, then the left.  
_Thunk_.  
He hit the floor, his tongue hanging out and limbs sprawled crazily. Jazz peered down at her unconscious brother, unsure of what to do. Finally, she she poured the rest of the yellow paint in his mouth.

" Taste the rainbow!"

* * *

**A/N: the promp**t

Tuesday: Jazz decided that Danny needs at least a normal activity. So Jazz led Danny to a white room and splashed him with paint. "ME EYES! IT BUURRNNSS!" Danny ran to the left wall, then the right, then the left, and fell unconscious. Note: Got the idea from Amazing World of Gumball. I do NOT own that show.

**Hey! So I need a prompt for jazz for Thursday. If you got an idea PLEASE PM it! Remember, it must focus on jazz and be rated K. But other than that: go crazy!**


	3. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: same as Tuesday's**

* * *

**Wednesday**

"You did _what_?!" Tucker inwardly congratulated himself for admitting his mistake to them but sadly, it was little to save him from both girl's wraith.

"He was getting into one of his justice speeches again," the teen tech protested, holding his PDA out like a shield. "You would of done this same thing too!" Sam crossed her arms.

"Right, Jazz and I would _clearly_ send him to go save an imaginary cat in a GIW infested area. Real genius there Tuck."

"If you think your better, then maybe you should've of let me babysit fun Danny _like I wanted to_ in the first place!" He jerked his thumb to the teen chilling on the bed, who nodded his head for a '_sup?_'. Somehow, the guy had already managed to fill his closet with plaids and grow longer, shaggier hair in the last thirty minutes; although Tucker was pretty sure he had doing nothing but playing solitaire.

"Argue about the past later, okay?" Jazz cut Sam's upcoming remark. "Right now we need to come up with a plan because if the Guys in White got him, then he really needs our help."

"No kiddin man," Fun Danny piped in. "Super Danny's probably going through some painful experiments and other lame stuff. Glad I'm not him." His friends gave him a funny look.

"Umm, Danny? You are him."

Danny blinked there for a couple of seconds before it finally dawned on him. "Oh yeah." He shrugged it off, totally unfazed. "Whatever. Wanna go check that new laser tag area?" They shook their heads and returned back to their huddle. Jazz clapped.

"Alright Team Phantom, we need to save Danny's super butt before it gets dissected and combined them again before my parents come. Do you got the coordinates to their base, Tucker?" The boy nodded. "Good. I got a plan and before any of you ask, no. I'm taking Fun Danny with me."

"Aw, man!" both of Danny's friends made faces, but they complied.

Satisfied, she turned to the fun side of her brother. "Come on Danny, we got to go free the other you." The shaggy boy didn't even bat an eye from some videogame.

"Nah, too much work." Jazz glanced at the others, and a silent decision was reached.

"It'll be fun?" Tucker pleaded.

"You'll get to break things?" Sam prompted.

"I'll let you use the Fenton Bazooka?" Jazz bargained. Danny grinned and lazily stretched off the bed.

"Let's blow this joint."

* * *

Jazz whistled low from behind the bushes. "Talk about security."

The place was chalk full of cameras and ghost shields, so it wasn't surprising only two armed agents were guarding the main entrance. And from what Tucker radioed, the inside was much worse. Part one of the plan worked at least and both pairs were near the building, but that was just the easy part. They needed a miracle and a lot of caution to make this work.

"Okay Danny, remember to follow the plan. Danny?" She turned towards the fun one, who was busy jamming out with the bazooka as a guitar. Jazz ripped the ear buds out from him.

"Dude!" He protested, but Jazz shushed him angrily.

"Quit messing around! This is serious. See how the place is crawling with agents? We have a slim possibility of getting in, much less saving Super, but if we follow the plan carefully and in a precise manner-"

"**LEEEEROOYYYYY jjeeeNNNNKIIIIIIIIIINSSSSssssss!**"

The two guards just watched the kid rush past them and blast open the door, not believing that someone was actually stupid enough to do that. Seconds later, the alarm began to blare.

"D-did he just...seriously?" Tucker's stunned voice crackled from the radio. Jazz was too busy smashing her head against the nearest tree to answer.

"We are so screwed."

* * *

**A/N:**** So for weds-fri we can make up whatever, so here is the prompt:**

Danny gets split by the Fenton Dream Catcher again! And this time, the Guys in White capture Super Danny! Will Team Phantom be able to save him?

**Get the reference? I think this is considered a crackfic but I'm not entirely sure. ^^'**

**Oh well.**


	4. Thursday

Disclaimer: same as Wednesday's

* * *

Thursday

Jazz sighed contently. You got to love these days when they come. Their parents were out, leaving her brother and his friends to watch a movie beside her as she read her book. Nothing ghost related. No problems arising. Just simple enjoyment.

And then Danny had to go and ruin it.

"Hey sis, say 'going ghost' for me so I can go and phase to the kitchen."  
"Do it yourself."  
"Make me!"

She huffed and closed her book.  
"Danny, why can't you just punch a hole in the wall like a _normal person_?"  
"Because it's _too hard_," he whined, lifting up the titanium table to grab a penny. Danny's friends laughed at the siblings.

"Dude, what normal person breaks down the wall?" Tucker snickered. Sam nodded.  
"That's why doors were invented. You know, so people can just, walk through?" There laughter subsided when they noticed the siblings' eerie silence. Jazz dropped her book.

"Get out."

Danny's friends were confused.

"But-"

"**_Out_**."Danny's eyes flashed dangerously, and his friends wasted no time in leaving.

"Sickos," Jazz turned away in disgust, unable to watch them open the front door. She glanced pityingly at her brother. "How can you even stand their presence?" Danny shuddered.

"I don't know, Jazz. I just don't know."

They sat together in silence, glad to be in each other's arms.  
Because when the world was full of monsters, the Fenton siblings had to stick together.

* * *

**A/N: see what happens when no prompt is given? You get junk:**  
Prompt: There were four people in Fenton Works. Now, there are only two.

**I am suffering a case of writer's block for all my stories. Hopefully it can be cured with some spring break and inspiration. Fingers crossed!**  
**Its also not too late to submit a prompt! Just remember to make it include and/or mention the Fenton siblings.**  
**Thanks for your time and please review.**


	5. Friday

**Disclaimer: Same as Thursday's.**

* * *

**Friday**

Jazz loved her hair. When she was old enough to voice her own opinions (which didn't take long) she decided not to cut it.

And so it grew. And grew. And grew.

Friends loved to play with it. Strangers would come up just to compliment her about it. They were always asking questions.

_Have you ever cut it? How long does it take to dry it?_

She would smile and shake her head. Or laugh and say about thirty minutes or longer, in which it was usually longer. She would get other questions too.

_ Is it a pain to take care of? Are you ever going to cut it?_

Yes, it took forever to brush, and it was extremely painful when it got caught between chairs, but she still loved it. She wasn't going to cut it anytime soon.

There were always more questions after that, and she could always answer them with ease. But there was one however, that caught her off guard. And that question came from her little brother, who ran up to her one day with a sly but curious twinkle in his baby blue eyes.

_So Jazz, how does it feel pulling hair out of your ass?_

* * *

**A/N: Don't. Even. Ask. -_-'**

**Prompt:** None really. More of an observation: Jazz has really long hair.


	6. Saturday

**Disclaimer: Same as Friday's**

* * *

Saturday: Bonus chapter

It was a beautiful day in Amity park. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the local ghost hero Danny Phantom was eating a mouthful of grass.  
But he wasn't suppose to till next week, so he spit it out and tackled Sulker before he could load another missile.

The battle was long and witty, but the ghost boy finally caught the hunter and stored him in the thermos. Blue rings swept around Danny, illuminating his figure. The black and white hazmat suit that accompanied a stylish DP logo morphed into a plain white T-shirt that had red styles on it and baggy blue jeans. His tan skin, which glowed in his ghostly light, began to ashen more and more, looked even paler from the diminished aurora. The radioactive green of his iri-  
Danny frowned. Why was he noticing every excruciating detail about his transformation? It happened like, seven times a day. All he did was invert colors. Whooptie-doo.

"Finally its over," a familiar voice said. "You look tired."  
He turned towards his two best friends who for some odd reason were with his sister Jazz.

"Oh Danny!" Samantha, the goth girl with soft black hair and purple eyes, swooned into his arms. Her black shirt with a purple oval and was custom-made in France had a stain on it from apple juice this morning. "Gravity is soo mean! I can't bear it anymore! Catch me!"  
" Um, okay?" The ghost boy reached for his friend, wondering why she was acting so strange, when he stopped. Sam fell the floor.

_Wait a minute_, he thought. _Long descriptions, bad characterization..._

But Danny was going to stop there if he knows whats good for him. He watched as a little girl at the park, a cute red bow in her head. Her father came to her, caring a yellow balloon. She giggled and took it. Then she looked right at Danny with yellow glowing eyes, smiled creepily, and let it go.  
"Well, that wasn't suspicious at all" Danny thought dully. Little did he know

"A-ha! The obvious plot device. I was right! I'm in a story!"

**Dude, do you know how much it cost to rebuild the fourth wall? There's a reason why I use this website!**

"Aw, don't tell me I'm in a fanfiction!"

**Hey what's wrong with ff? Oh wait crap I'm not supposed to be interacting with you**.

"Danny, who are you talking to?" Confused!Tucker asked. Doesn'treallycare!Jazz shrugged.

" Just let him get the crazy out of his system."

"I'm not crazy!" Whiney!Danny protested, glaring at his friends. "And will you stop labeling me! I'm not like that!" Danny used his ghostly powers to throw the label into the sky, which later disappeared with a loud

**bang**.

"**Ow!**" Cried Whiney!Author, ripping off the label in frustration. "**That hurt!**"

"It was supposed to." Danny smirked . "Fourth wall can't protect you now."

"**This is my story you're in buddy, so watch your tongue.**" The halfa rolled his eyes.

"Whatcha gonna do: misspell my name?" He smirked and made the universal '_bring it_' sign. "Come at me bro!"

Danie heard the clatter of a keyboard and was forced to face his friends, who were slowly backing away from him.

"He's obviously been hanging around the fruitloop too much." Sam whispered in a indiscreet way. Tucker nodded. "Wanna pig out at Nasty Burger and put it on his tab?" Sam nodded happily.

"Guys!" Denny tried to stop them, but they were already at the end of the street. He heard something of a rooster choking on a walnut, and realized that the writer was laughing.

**How do you like that, huh? Who knows, I might even make Sam eat a whole _steak_ by herself.**  
Danny eyes flashed green.

"You wouldn't dare."

A frying pan hit him in response.

* * *

Across the street, Danny stopped by a cloaked figure and their shopping cart.

"Just look at that," the ghost boy shook his head in amusement as the other Danny got pelted with straws and VCR cadets. "The struggle."

The hooded figure nodded. "**Woe to the trials Dannys now face, such twisted beauty.**"

Danny plucked an apple from the cart. "You know, you're pretty tame compared to them." The figure raised an eyebrow.

"**Is that a challenge I'm hearing?**"

Danny smiled and took a bite.

"Maybe."

The hooded figure smiled, pulling out a pencil.

"**Then I accept.**"

* * *

**A/N: no prompt. Just wanted to make fun of myself and my crappy writing skills. There are multiple stories like this, and I think Nylah had a great one, though I don't remember what it was called. Go check her out though! **  
**That's all for now folks! Too-doo-loos! **


End file.
